Crimson Dawn
by MewIchigoPrincess
Summary: Syaoran and the gang arrive in a strange, new world, and soon Syaoran becomes a vampire. How will he deal with this new revelation in his already complicated world? Syaoran/Sakura, possibly some other couples. Rated T for safety.


**Crimson Dawn**

MewIchigoPrincess: Hey guys! So, this is my first _Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLES_ fanfic! So, please go easy on me! So, I thought of this story when I was watching the OVA's _Tsubasa Tokyo Revelations_ and _Tsubasa: Shunraiki (Spring Thunder Chronicles). _ In _Tsubasa Tokyo Revelations_, there's this part where Fai has to become a vampire, otherwise he'll die. I won't give too much away for those of you who haven't seen it. So then, I got to thinking, "Hey, what if Syaoran were to become a vampire?" And the rest is history! If you haven't seen the OVA's, check them out on YouTube. They're really fantastic! So, like I said, check them out if you haven't seen them. I promise you won't regret it! Anyways, this story has almost nothing to do with the original story line of the show. It's just something I felt like making up. So… on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLES, Tsubasa Tokyo Revelations, or Tsubasa: Shunraiki.**_

_**...  
**_

Chapter One

The night was cool. Too cool, almost. The country they had landed in seemed to be in late spring, early summer, and so a cold night felt very unusual. It was something everyone else seemed to overlook without a second thought. However, the peculiar-ness of it didn't seem to escape Syaoran. It was as almost he could sense that something was different about the world the minute they arrived. Thus, his guard was up. His amber eyes scanned the dark woods, in search of any strange figures or quick movements.

"We're here, we're here! We're here in the next world!" Mokona declared cheerfully.

"Yeah, we can see that. But where is 'here'?" Kurogane remarked.

They were dropped in the middle of a large forest, without any civilization around, it seemed. Despite the chilly weather, it seemed they had no choice but to camp out for the night.

"Well, we might as well get a fire going. Kuro-puu, why don't you go and get some wood for the fire?" Fai said, a silly grin on his face.

"What did you call me?" Kurogane bellowed at the magician, extreme annoyance present in his voice.

"Mokona, why don't you and I go and look for a stream or river around here?" Sakura suggested.

"Yeah! That sounds great, great, great!" Mokona agreed.

"Good idea, Sakura! Syaoran and I will start setting things up. Just holler if you need us."

And with that, everyone set off to do their part in getting their camp started. Syaoran and Fai started to roll out the sleeping mats and cooking utensils for their meal. All the while Syaoran just couldn't shake the feeling that something about this world just wasn't right.

"What's the matter, Syaoran? You seem a little tense." Fai asked, placing a gentle hand on the young archaeologist's shoulder. Syaoran stared intensely at the ground, trying to organize his thoughts.

"Fai, did you… feel anything different about this world? I mean anything slightly off at all? Because, something just doesn't feel right."

"Now that you mention it, I did. I thought maybe it was just me, but, I can see now that I'm not alone." Fai agreed.

"I have a bad feeling about this world…" Syaoran said, his voice heavy with concern. Whatever was happening in this country, he would protect Princess Sakura, no matter what. Fai watched him intently, concern glazing over his ice blue eyes. He had felt it, as well, although ten times worse than Syaoran did. So as not to worry the others, he put on his mask, like he always did. But even Fai couldn't protect his mask from a tiny crack, as his true feelings surfaced briefly. Fai knew what was going to happen, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

The night went on without concern. Everyone ate their food and enjoyed each other's company. That is, everyone except for Syaoran. He didn't touch his food. The ominous feeling he had felt when they had arrived in this world strangely grew to an almost uncomfortable level. He needed some time to think. Without a word, Syaoran swiftly got up and walked off into the cool night. He walked a good mile or so away from their campsite and came across a ledge that overlooked a large valley. Spring flowers swayed silently in the gentle, cool breeze and shone brightly in the moonlight. Syaoran sat down on the ledge and looked up at the stars. If only his father were still alive. It was times like this when Syaoran terribly missed him. It was hard carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders. Yes, he could tell him everything, and would tell him everything. It seemed his father was the only person that truly and wholeheartedly understood him.

However, he realized that Sakura came very close. When she was still completely Sakura, of course. But as more feathers came back to her the more her personality started to return. He was grateful for that. His heart was heavy with longing. It ached uncontrollably inside of his chest, and he could do nothing to stop it. He so longed for the two people he loved the most in the world to come back to him: his father and his always kind and gentle ways, and the beautiful princess that had captured his heart.

Syaoran closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He would not allow himself to think or feel those things now. Right now, he just wanted his mind to be clear of all thoughts, and his heart to be clear of all feeling. He just wanted to be at peace. Syaoran focused on the sounds and smells around him. He focused on the wind caressing his cheek and blowing his chestnut hair around him, in hopes of finding some sort of calm. But he opened his eyes and looked down at the valley, knowing that peace would not come, not for a long time.

"Syaoran?" A voice said, concern emanate in the soft, musical tone of her voice. Syaoran would recognize that voice anywhere in a heartbeat. He had heard it for years; it was what he yearned for, along with her smile and her very presence. However, he turned around and looked at Sakura with curiosity.

"Princess? What are you doing here?" He asked out of pure curiosity.

"I-I'm sorry. When you walked off, I decided to follow you. I was worried about you… You weren't acting like yourself," Sakura said, somewhat shy to admit her feelings.

Syaoran smiled softly at his princess. "It's all right. I just wanted some time alone. But, I don't mind if you come and sit next to me."

Sakura accepted his offer and sat next to him, looking out at the valley. There was a comfortable silence between them for several moments, both of them enjoying each other's company. But Sakura could not suppress her concern; it was too great.

"Syaoran… What's wrong with you? You've been very quiet tonight," Sakura said, breaking the silence. She gazed over at him with her emerald green eyes, worry fully present in them. Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight like jewels; he loved looking deep into them. His favorite color had always been green, but it wasn't until he met Sakura and gazed into her eyes that he truly loved the color. Syaoran smiled at her and sighed softly.

"I've just had this feeling ever since we came to this world. Like, something just isn't right. I don't know what it is or why I feel like this. But I know it's something bad…" he stated, his voice growing heavy with the reminisce of the ominous feeling.

"Oh… I see," she stated simply, not quite sure how to respond to his grave words. Sakura looked down at the valley and bit her lower lip gently, and her eyebrows furrowed together as she thought. Syaoran always thought it was cute when she did that.

"Don't worry, Princess. I'll make sure nothing happens to you." Syaoran said determination lighting up his eyes.

"No! Don't worry about me! Whenever you do, you always end up getting hurt. I'll be fine. Just worry about what's in front of you."

Sakura placed her hand over his, staring intently into his surprised amber eyes. Syaoran smiled again gently, and took her hand in both of his. He placed it over his heart and closed his eyes, savoring the feel of her warm, soft hand between his.

"Princess Sakura, I promise you that I will be okay. As long as I have you here waiting for me, I will always return to you," he vowed.

She smiled at him gently and nodded her head in acceptance of his vow. Suddenly, the wind started to pick up tremendously. Syaoran put his arm around Sakura tight, bringing her closer to him. Their moment of peace together was interrupted as the ominous feeling came back, tenfold. Something was here, and it was after them. Syaoran looked down at the princess clutching to him. He had to get her back to the campsite with Kurogane and Fai. Syaoran jumped up and sprinted back towards camp, Sakura's hand tight in his. But a shadowy figure passed in front of them faster than he could run and stopped them dead in their tracks. It circled around them several times, and Sakura held on tight to Syaoran as she hid behind him. The shadowy figure final came to a halt in front of them.

The figure was a tall man, young and handsome, however, incredibly sinister looking. His skin was completely alabaster, and it shined in the moonlight, revealing a flawless surface. He had long, dark hair that cascaded down his back. His fingernails were incredibly long and hard. His eyes were pure gold as he looked upon them with hunger dancing in his eyes. Syaoran could tell that he was a soulless creature.

"Finally! More humans have arrived! I shall feast on your blood until you are completely dry," the creature said, long fangs dropping from his mouth as he spoke.

Syaoran and Sakura looked up at him in horror. He knew right away that he was a vampire. He had to get Sakura away from him. They tried to run around him to the left, but he was faster and blocked them. They tried again to the right, but to no avail. He was too fast for them to escape. The vampire spotted Sakura hiding behind Syaoran's back and his mouth watered.

"What a beautiful girl… I shall feast on your blood first!" Faster than Syaoran could react, he pushed him away from Sakura with enormous force, causing him to skid the ground, creating a borough and some deep cuts in his arms and side.

"Syaoran!" Sakura cried.

The vampire loomed over her, hunger wild in his eyes. Sakura looked up in terror; there was nothing she could do. She shut her eyes tight, waiting for the sharp teeth to pierce her soft skin.

"NO!" Syaoran cried as the vampire loomed over her, ready to suck her dry.

But suddenly, he stopped. He lifted his nose up in the air and inhaled deeply. Blood. Fresh, salty blood. He looked over at Syaoran and saw the blood dripping from his open wounds. It was too tempting to resist. He threw Sakura on the ground and flew over to Syaoran, pinning him to the ground. Syaoran struggled beneath him, trying to get free. But it was no use; his strength was incredible. And in a heartbeat, the vampire's fangs pierced the skin of his neck, sinking deep into the artery. Syaoran's eyes widened in shock, and he let out a scream of terror. There was nothing he could do; he was going to die by the hands of a vampire. He couldn't die. He had promised Sakura that he wouldn't. He couldn't break his promise to her, not to the girl he loved so hopelessly. He refused to die. He wanted to continue to look deep into her emerald eyes, and feel the warmth of her beautiful smile.

But as he continued to think about Sakura, his vision was getting blurry and he was becoming incredibly weak. He could feel his life force draining from him with every drop of blood. He could hear Sakura screaming his name, terror wild in her voice. But her voice grew dim and the world quickly turned to black.

...

MewIchigoPrincess: Bum, bum, bum! What's going to happen to Syaoran? Well, you should read to find out! I promise I will work diligently on this story, because I don't want this amazing idea and writing ability to get away from me while it's still fresh in my mind. I feel like I have to tell this story. Please review!


End file.
